prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Neokosim
Welcome Hi, Glad to see you again. Would you like to kindly update for more of ANNEX Korea SIM as below. To be picked up in their office in Seoul only, they offer another SIM with unlimited domestic text and voice and 12 GB data, beyond throttled to 3 Kbps. A 15 day pass is sold for US$ 45, 30 days for US$ 72. This SIM is for sale and not extendable, VoIP is not possible. They offer another SIM with unlimited domestic text and voice and 12 GB data, beyond throttled to 3 Kbps. This SIM is for sale and not extendable, VoIP is not possible. 1. Shipping for int’l or domestic only : 7-day pass (US$ 31), 10-day pass(US$ 36), 15-day pass (US$ 42), 30-day pass(US$ 66) are sold. 2. To be picked up in their office in Seoul only : A 15 day pass is sold for US$ 45, 30 days for US$ 72. Always appreciate your nice supports. Best Regards, NeoKOSIM / Sooyong Chang Neokosim (talk) 08:08, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Hi. Wolfbin, This is SooYong Chang from NeoKOSIM in Korea. I'd like to update our content as following. Data Only Pass (Before Change) ' SIMs can be picked up at Incheon airport, at the Olleh KT roaming center (gate 6) inside in the arrival hall 1F. '''Data Only Pass (After Change) ' SIMs can be picked up at the main gateway airport in Korea (Incheon, Gimpo, Gimhae, Jeju) and Hongdae Office in downtown Seoul. '''Data & Voice Pass(Before Change) If you don't return it, you'll pay 10,000 KRW for the SIM. Data & Voice Pass(After Change) If you don't return it, you shall be charged additionally for just used local/Int’l calls & text messages to your credit card opened at the pickup location. Thank you for your nice support always. Best Regards, .Neokosim (talk) 02:11, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Korea, Republic of (South) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wolfbln (talk) 08:35, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Dear Wolfbin, This is SooYong Chang from NeoKoSIM in Korea.. *** Please hold on details below because KT is arranging the rate again. We will let you know the new table ASAP after arranging. Best regards, Neokosim (talk) 01:43, June 14, 2016 (UTC) I'd like to update our content in wikia page, because our prices are going to change from 14 June 2016(GMT+9,Korea Time). The details are below. Prices (Before Change) Data only pass 05-day pass for US$ 28 (~ KRW 30,000) 10-day pass for US$ 36 (~ KRW 40,000) Voice and Data pass 5- day pass for 22,000 KRW (~20 US$, tax incl.) 10-day pass for 33,000 KRW (~30 US$, tax incl.) 30-day pass for 44,000 KRW (~40 US$, tax incl.) Prices (After Change) Data only pass 05-day pass for US$ 25 (~27,500 KRW, tax incl.) 10-day pass for US$ 34 (~38,500 KRW, tax incl.) 30-day pass for US$ 64 (~ 71,500 KRW, tax incl.) Voice and Data pass 05-day pass for US$ 25 (~27,500 KRW, tax incl.) 10-day pass for US$ 34 (~38,500 KRW, tax incl.) 30-day pass for US$ 64 (~ 71,500 KRW, tax incl.) Thank you for your nice support. . Best regards, Neokosim (talk) 13:21, June 13, 2016 (UTC)